dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Re: Don't take my inactivity as permanent. I'm just really burned out of the Dragon Ball series. I agree that episode on saturday made me really sick of Super. I loved the episode before. But I just need a break from the series after that episode. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 06:02, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :Interesting, it seems Kaio derives from the chinese word "King of the Worlds" -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 15:17, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Don't you think you're being hyperbolic. If you don't like super, don't watch it. I have my issues with the series, but something is better than nothing. Super has been generally successful and I personally enjoy some parts. I almost wonder what people expect from a series aimed at adolescent boys (shounen)? Now i'm not in the business of telling you what you should like. But what purpose does it make to watch something you don't like? DBS, by no means is like a GT, people can't be pleased with anything. This stems from some parts of the fanbase who constantly look for spoilers instead of letting the story unfold, just for them to say "why isn't this impactful, unpredictable story-telling. But if you're expecting SAO from DBS, you're watching the wrong show. The show's true legacy is based on the generation (the kids) currently watching it, who'll carry it in the form of nostalgia. The series gives people a new set of universes, deities, and improved since the beginning to no-effect. If the series is still trash, why invest about 100+ episodes into it? [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:11, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry for my lack of response been ultra busy as of late. What is our position on duplicate names, this reminds me of the Demon Clan thing. So apparently Uirō's gang are also called Bio Fighters in the series. I swear Toei logic. But they also have various other names, should I make them into a separate page or what is our position on such issues like this. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 14:25, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ? Okay I found Uiro's machine's name, should I make it a character page, since no. 19 is also mechanical, I would assume we can make it into a character page. Also, should we use "Destroyed" for artificial life forms like Metalic, the Pirate Robot or would deceased suffice? -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 21:00, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ! Yoooooooo we gotta chat soon! 19:05, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :Lol yeah I know, but I was hoping I got lucky this weekend =w=. And I only used ! cuz of the previous header above this one �� 20:40, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Rdy? 16:15, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Aight, I'll be here, just lmk when ur rdy. 18:36, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Was just on my phone, lol. 18:39, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation We received a new affiliation request, should we accept it's on my talkpage. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 01:00, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Update Hey, Aha before I even type what i'm about to say I want to let you know that you're the closest thing to a friend that I can call on wikia. As I warned before I don’t think I’ll be here for much longer. I have a career and have recently been promoted in my illustration work. I’ll be working with Warner to work on a new DC animated film this winter. I’m proud of what I have worked on this wiki, and enjoyed my stay. My recent departure has made me happier than when I was on here. That is a sign that I have to move on, unlike the local weeaboo neck-beards (the meshacks of the world) of wikia I have a life outside of wikia. I have responsibilities and even my condominium that I just recently finished paying off has made me reflect on the memories I had here with yourself man. The departures of myself various other users has made me reach the consensus that I no longer should contribute to this wiki. I don’t want to toss shade and really want to thank you, Aha. I hope even though this is probably goodbye I hope to talk to even after this is all said and done with. I have various disagreements with the most recent direction of this wiki. I wish the wiki would’ve never derailed the progress and the original appeal where it was just trying to document the series correctly. Preferring the japanese over the shitty english dub. Because there was no other website that gave valuable information. Even Kanzenshuu is so insignificantly incomplete that people go to their forums to navigate any amount of information. But i'm still proud of what we did here. I apologize for my recent departure this absence has made me realize that we are fighting an unwinnable war. I hope that in 10 years DB wiki isn't the dumpster fire of shit that it is today. Hopefully under a new bcrat who actually wants to document the series empirically and respects the source material. I don't blame DB wiki's admins, because the reason that wiki is the way it is, has more to do with one person who cannot accept facts. Because of his childish inability to let go of his nostalgia of linkin park and DBZ. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 18:27, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Check this out Check out the "Statements by guidebooks and authors" section http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Jiren#Power Apparently Jiren has unthinkably colossal ki, and even with a Kaio-ken x20, Goku is no match for him. QuakingStar (talk) 00:50, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I feel you, it seems like they are making Jiren the Sage Mode Hashirama of the Dragon Ball world.. massive ki reserves and totally op. QuakingStar (talk) 16:18, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I don't like how he has no personality, no fleshed out background or anything either.. it feels kind of like they just wanted somebody OP for the tournament and that was it. QuakingStar (talk) 04:15, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Here's to hoping. BTW I think Goku's "new form" is just him absorbing the Spirit Bomb he supposedly prepares, and combines it with his God ki. Only a theory though... QuakingStar (talk) 04:27, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, I hope it is only a temporary thing thanks to the Spirit Bomb. I think at best they should introduce the Completed SSB to the anime since it is 8-10x stronger than the normal state of SSB, although they will need to tweak it to fit the anime's depiction of SSB. QuakingStar (talk) 18:17, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Honestly I hope that Goku and Vegeta lose God Ki but keep their Super Saiyan transformations, and all the Gods except the Supreme Kai and other Kai's disappear. QuakingStar (talk) 22:24, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Someone posted the raws of chapter 28 on youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mg12AgqQTA8 Seems like Beerus and Vermoud are the strongest G-o-D's in the manga. QuakingStar (talk) 17:37, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Images Aha, how many times do I have to tell you that I do not have to re-upload images? If someone breaks the image policy I will delete it. I do not have the onus of uploading said image. If you have an issue with that, attempt to rectify such situation yourself. By checking the images that don’t have any licenses or are candidates of being deleted. I simply wouldn’t have to delete the images if people simply followed the image policy. Also you share accountability and a responsibility to check the images as well. If you really think this a ‘serious and arduous task’ take initiate instead of having to depend on me on doing such task as a default answer. Especially when it's an image you post and you have the gall to attempt to sarcastically reprimand myself that i’m asking too much from you, when placing licenses is the minimum I expect all users to do in accordance to the image policy. I mean no disrespect, but to completely make apologetics for people not following our guidelines is counterproductive to why the policy is there to begin with. When I simply asked can I be assisted to upholding our wiki’s guidelines. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 02:35, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Take it how you want to, Aha. I don’t toss shade at people, you >you do that. I do not hide my opinions from anyone. I currently do not have an issue with you. I just civilly explained my disagreements with coherent positions, and instead of having an argument you internalize my disagreement by projecting your insecurities onto myself. As you've done the last few days by constantly tossing shade subliminally. Which is something I don’t indulge in doing. Again, I studied japanese to assist the wiki. If my assistance isn't needed lot's of luck. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 16:58, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Self Destruction Don’t worry about it, man. Its water under bridge man. I was just trying to rectify the page’s name. I didn’t take it personally. Yeah, that name is really ridiculous. I believe in some recent game they called Freeza's Death Beam "Kyahh!!" and it had me extremely confused and felt your sentiments, but still better than Chrysalis Metamorphosis's literal name. ^^ EDIT: Just checked the name you were referring to and I have to agree "The Final Power That Should Never Be Use" is really needless. They could solved their problem by just calling it "Self Destruction". -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 16:43, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, man. I didn’t mean to seem antagonistic I just want the best standards for our wiki. I know I should have handled my situation better. I would like to hold myself accountable as well, given the completely antagonistic nature of my recent post. I know it seemed as if I was only talking about you, and I regret advocating for Meshack. I should have accepted the decision as Ten was right on the matter. As you can see in the “Block List” he has made two more accounts (I blocked his other sock accounts) that were caught by our ban on him. We do not need people like him, but I appreciate his opinion. I should have been more positive and tried to be more inclusive. I don’t even dislike you or have a large issue with you that I can’t work out. We had bad days, like I had with Lin in the past (the Artificial Humans argument). I was delirious (on espresso and no sleep for three days) and stressed I should have been more passive about my concerns, like messaging you respectfully and made suggestions. I would like to return as SYSOP in order to make changes to our site to improve the website, and update the recent chapters and episodes and make new pages and take a new approach to the wiki without destroying the pillars that we each worked. My biggest concern was to make a larger discussion on how to improve the wiki and change what doesn’t work, and address stuff we should all do collectively. I mean look at No. 21. Her page is done and I feel that if we addressed all issues here as community and worked together as one unit. Nothing would be impossible. I thank you for your words and would like to return to editing and fixing the code to our wiki. I will contact you from another another site to give you a gift to assist you to assist me with japanese terms. Because I shouldn't be the only to hold out on nice links. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:57, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Glad you like my collection now you have the raws without having to depend on me (to no fault of your own). I have both versions the english and the black and white in english so I can cross reference the sources. I will accept that we should keep the canon policy given the current situation, I never wanted to get rid of it. I just wanted to make pages cleaner, but this is for the best. On the image galleries, I wanted to re-implement them where they can be better taken care of. We can split it into “Anime” images for solely anime-only colorations i.e. the horrible color palette of Ginger Vegeta. Manga for the examples of Piccolo’s yellow color variations. We can have a section for “Official Art” for the renders and what not, Calendars. Another section for Volumes and Chapters that depict the character on the cover. Another section for when DB Characters grace the cover for i.e Shonen Jump and another section for Dragon Ball Heroes cards, which unfortunately is part of the fandom that we just have to accept. I have one suggestion on non-canon appearances for characters, do you think it would be better to document non-canon material how Wookiepedia handles it. I feel the tables are a bit too messy and can sometimes are difficult to manage. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 20:08, October 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry for the late response. But i'm not going to lie. I love those damn image galleries, we can finally use full art images for something. Also I was considering a small change to the tabber. I'm considering changing the placements until we get a conclusion to Super, given that there might be a chance Oob will show up I thought this would be better so we can potentially get some new epilogue images. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 22:46, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes, I just noticed that ^^ I was about to look for it because I'm shocked we don't have the name. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 02:23, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Q&A I'm rather curious. What was your full reaction to seeing "Ultra Instinct" in action for the first time? 05:31, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :(and yet, the 109-110 special had the lowest ratings in Japan out of any Super episode...) And here I was thinking you thought the form sucked. XD What about its aura tho? It wasn't actually drawn, it was CGI. Should done the same for SSG, honestly... 21:14, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Cuz you're Aha and you hate a lot of things about Dragon Ball Super or anything that's non-canon =w=. There were actually a lot of factors as to why the ratings were the lowest in DBS history. The episodes technically air on Sunday, but they leak to us on Saturday night, so they definitely leak to the Japanese audience earlier on Saturday. So, because a lot of the Japanese audience have seen it, they're less inclined to watch it again when it actually airs and/or they can just watch another popular show that airs around the same time DBS airs. Also it being two episodes long would plummet ratings too. It's a lot of factors (that I've skimmed and could be a bit wrong about, so watch that vid I linked you too :3 - I haven't watched it yet either lol, if I do, I can give a more elaborate explanation). It's just Japanese ratings though. Worldwide, it, as you said, broke the internet and was praised. 22:29, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, hence I said above "you hate a lot of things about Dragon Ball Super" =w= It broke Funimation too. I'm also really sad that Hit is out T_T That was just pitiful to see. 22:47, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::LMFAOOO "Swat". XD XD XD 23:48, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::When you realize you might have seen Kafla already and not realized it. 0.0 17:23, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Maybe wait until she transforms? When Kale transforms into LSS, her hair looks like Caulifla’s so maybe their fusion might as well? Hopefully without the LSS look with the white eyes and shit... also Toppo with that legendary burn on Vegeta, tho. V: “I’m not here to fight second fiddle” T: “Aren’t you also second fiddle” ������ Pride vs Pride. Also, Hiiiiit!! ������ 18:40, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Assistance Can you assist me in placing the renders in each of the character pages? Also, Thousa comes from Thousand Island Dressing. [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 23:52, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :It's appreciated! It wouldn't be I thought that at first. I translated the Daizenshuu 6 Shen Long times that interviews the creators of the films and ask's the staff questions, where they noted that his name was based on Thousand Island Dressing. If it was "Salsa" I believe it would be . I'll check again to make sure. Because I translated that a while ago. And I want to make sure i'm right so I don't look dumb ^^ -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 00:49, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Update Update: I added new universe default colors for the other universes and translated Daizenshuu information. I now have to go will be back later today with more translations. I wanted to ask if you think it be fine to create some colors for Coola’s Armed Squadron and the Ginyu’s? I think if we made it for the Pride Troopers (which I enjoyed) we should probably do so for the Ginyu Force. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 21:39, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Well, rather it can mean either Otherworld, Netherworld or the World of the Dead. It's weird because I didn't think the dub would get any thing right. I'm that pessimistic when it comes to the early dubs. So confirming that the dub was right, shouldn't we use a term that everyone in the fandom know's it by? So if you want to choose the specific one. I’d be in favor with it. Go ahead.. because I understand your concerns over it ^^ -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 02:53, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Agreed. I will be giving the wiki's homepage a giant overhaul, so I'm trying to create pages that I need. Also, what did you think of the episode this week of Super? -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 03:14, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Edit: World of the Dead is better I thought about it. Because Netherworld seems more Grim. I will double-down. Sorry! ^^ Let's do world of the dead.-- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 03:16, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Cabba is one of those characters that immediately said “hate him” and throughout the series seeing Vegeta grow as old man, and have him become more a teacher has made Super rewarding. I know Super angers you. But you should remember at one point Z was the ending. And the ending of Z was worse before, or rather Boo arc was never that good compared to Super’s arc. I mean Future Trunks Arc (the ending was bad) will be likely remembered as one of those good arcs. I mean the manga did that arc so much favors. The series actually cares about power scaling. It was pretty ridiculous that Goku Black in the anime was beating everyone with little context. Then when he learned Rose’ man he ripped things up and then he fuses with the other Zamasu and it was amazing. Here are some of the things I wish happened tho: Universe 6 wins, establishing their universe, thus a new search for the Dragon Balls a new rival in Hit giving Goku something to fight. This would be better if Frost remaining good the entire time and after losing Frost would've welcomed them with open hands just to find out that he's evil. Thus a search for the DBs and an exploration of a new universe, and perhaps a battle with a force that left Earth as a war-torn planet (imagine if it was Frost or his counterpart of Cooler). Eventually I would have made them return and then BOOM Goku Black! I would have ended the arc with a battle between Merged Zamasu and Vegetto turning into perhaps "Ultra Instinct" early? Then we enter the Universe Survival Arc that should started more like the manga's Hakaishin battle opener. But anyways if you would decide on what filler arc for Super what would it be? Cabba? U6 saiyans? -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 04:07, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::I think you're right to some degree given that the fusion of Zamasu did kinda destroy that dynamic. But as a villain it was ingenious, what is the most over powered thing in all of the series, potara usage. But it was used against Zamasu. Vegetto's only flaw is that I felt they wanted him to lose, just to make Trunks look better. Another issue I had was "Why Potara" when "Gogeta" at least gets thirty minutes. I don't want to say I absolutely hate the ending because up to that point Trunks looked really bad, I mean he couldn't even explain what his Super Saiyan Rage form was. And was unable to control it. I hate when they just leave us in the dark about such a unique thing. But *shrug*. I enjoy the Tournament of Power because although there is a lot of low point such as the start. Ever since the destruction or erasure of the 9th Universe the stakes feel high. We assume that everyone is going to come back. But imagine 7th Universe loses, and akin to Sun Wukong the universe is stuck in a dimension akin to the Eight Trigram Seal that Sun Wuking was locked into. I only hope for one thing out of super and that's please give me closure to showing Goku as an old man training Pan, just so I no longer have to accept GT as an ending. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 17:15, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Currenlty i'm on break so i'll be here to fix the wikis and stuff. I worked on some family job but currently have time to edit, so any help would be cool. I want to revamp the wiki and stuff. But any help would be good! Unfortunately (kale) no it hasn’t been named anything special. It was called “Berserker” (literally just that) It’s as I suspected Broly and Kale’s form are just SSJ. However I understand wanting to keep them away the main SSJ page. I will be changing Broly’s page to “Super Saiyan Broly Type”. Because it was named in the table of the SSJ, alongside Ultimate Gohan, which btw this may surprise you. But it’s connected to SSJ not the Kaioshin, rather let me explain yes he did gain it because of Elder Kaioshin but it seems it is Gohan’s ultimate manifestation of SSJ. The book was very clear on this. Broly’s apparently like the Grades are just a variation of SSJ. But on Kale I would consider calling her page Super Saiyan (Berserker) because the form has already been confirmed in Super to be SSJ. Onto the translation, it’s trillionth I recognized instantly because of Jojo’s bizarre adventure but also because numbers are the one of the first things they teach us in japanese class. The reason why it’s trillion is because in order for it to be Omen Its written like this “兆し” when its the others that you noted such as sign, indication, “兆候”. This is why we note to be wary of Google Translate and other free source information. I also have a translation of what I think “Ultra Instinct” on one of the talkpages (Dodging ability or on the transformation). EDIT: Here is the form's name “The Secret of the Self's way of doing” It's like Great Monkeyification all over again = Autonomous Movement. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 23:57, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Super exciting response So sorry for the long response time I'm currently planning to place some code on the wiki and it's taking a lot of planning. I think you'll like it. Can you do me one favor and remake our background. I want to keep the design but just upload it in "png" format I have a code that can make the background adjust to the page size of the users and thus make it higher quality and we keep your old design. Onto my response: I don’t dislike Herms, but herms is a lazy translator. Sometimes I notice various errors on some of his translations on the same level as Crunchyroll. A majority of his techniques and translations were incorrect and I had to translate them to ensure this. But my issue is the logic of “no one is translating it that way” my issue with that is can’t that be used for any other dub-ism? But I have to give him props for finding the promotional material (which matters). This changes everything as you can see the hiragana is at the end. Therefore, yes it would “Omen”. I’m totally wrong I guess which will happen ^^. So with Broly’s forms they are just SSJ, the LSSJ is head-canon that is only been used in non-canon material the promotional material and even the film has called it SSJ. The LSSJ on the D6 is flavor text (text used in promotional material). The SSJ line is in the final Daizenshuu that explains all the forms of SSJ. I believe it noted that they are variations, but SSJ nonetheless. In example Type A (under the state of the controlling device) Type B (“LSSJ”) and C (his normal “SSJ” form) these were specifically branched out from the others different from the “SSJ”. The issue I have is LSSJ is a meme that for a long time has been one of those things that has always made me scratch my head given that if you read the context of when LSSJ is mentioned it’s talking about Broly himself. If i’m not mistaken all guidebooks are “c-canon” the games are non-canon. I understand that some just click off the tongue better but it’s the only time “LSSJ” has been named officially by another source outside of games. But you’re right it would make more sense to keep it but why can’t we use both, re-directs? Now onto the real conversation “Ultimate Gohan” it is just Gohan’s maximum use of SSJ2 that uses his power and strength without the loss akin to Completed Blue. Does that sum it up? It also makes him stronger than his SSJ2 state because he transcends, as you noticed he has the same feel to when Gohan first turned SSJ2. The Daizenshuu notes “ultimate gohan” (the name sucks yes -_-) is basically Gohan’s supreme Super Saiyan 2 form without the anger and loss of energy to uphold it. I left a response to Ten on the talkpage take a lot look I explain it. Mastery of Self-Movement would be a sufficiently better name. But Ultra Instinct is horrible it just misses the context. Onto another conversation that I dropped I watched the episode again, loved it. Seeing Cabba destroy before being eliminated also what's your opinion on this potential news DBS115 ^^ [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 03:16, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::It's in "Katakana" for ultimate an calls it "Gohan" by his actual name. I will drop more translations I still have to finish the Demon/Devil world pages and some Daizenshuu 7. Also thank you for helping me on the wiki for the last few days, man. It's been really fun. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 05:58, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::How does it look?-- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 15:41, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::I was going to say that I was pretty confused on how she remained incredibly young over the years. They treat her like a brat but she’s around 40+ years old. But it’s of little concern because at the end Goku is still the ultimate child in Super that is. Speaking of which on inconsistent ages isn't Trunks and Goten around 12-13? EDIt: Our rank has popped back up. I guess this recent activity has beneifted us right? Also, i'm about to translate more from the Daizenshuu 7 [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 15:41, October 25, 2017 (UTC) I have made some changes to Son Gokū's tabbers and the quote template in order to make it look more like an encyclopedia. What do you think? I choose to make it black and white (the tabbers) to match the tabber of the images. I also included new tab for the image galleries in order to make more accessible. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 22:30, October 25, 2017 (UTC)